


The Best Present

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Dildo, M/M, Manic has a weird kink, Reunion Sex, Scourge is a shameless kinky hedgehog, Semi-Public Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manic's birthday party is hardly fun for the young prince. But things start turning around when he discovers his lover, an older member of the Thieves' Guild, has found his way into the party.</p><p>This is one I had worked on for a while. A story featuring the ever-growing-in-popularity pairing, Manourge!! Yes, this adorable duo of green-furred hedgies has totally grabbed my interest. They're such dorks, and it was the perfect opportunity to try my hand at something sorta on the more AU-ish side!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

The Royal House of Mobius was abuzz with activity. The inner hall was packed, a myriad of aristocrats of all sorts gathered around and swarming the floor. Most of them were engaged in idle chatter, some taking more of an interest in sweeping across the floor in measured steps to the waltz playing from the speakers.  
  
Most people were enjoying the pleasant evening, the cool air allowing them to retain wearing their stylish coverings and not succumb to the heat. They idly took a few hors d’oeuvres from the table and talked politics, courtships, loans… the classic upper-class talk. The air was filled with amusement and laughter.  
  
To a certain green-furred hedgehog, it stunk of arrogance.  
  
Manic Hedgehog, the youngest child of Queen Aleena, was maneuvering his way past several high-class individuals, his curled fingers inside his jacket pockets. His nose twitched at various stenches of perfume.  
  
‘Damn, these chicks put on more swamp water than Sis!’ he thought to himself. A hand nearly came onto his shoulder—an older wolf who apparently wanted to speak—but he quickly shot a fake apologetic look and scurried even quicker. He weaseled his way past the crowd and sighed in relief when he made it to the table. His stomach was practically rumbling all day!  
  
He gathered a handful of chips and a section of a sub sandwich, stuffing the piece into his mouth.  
  
“Prince Manic, shouldn’t you be—” a voice murmured next to him, but Manic immediately retorted.  
  
“Hungry. Lee’me’lone,” he snapped, giving his voice the necessary ‘fuck off, dude’ tone he’d long since developed. He swallowed down and brushed a few crumbs. “And it’s _Manic_. Not _Prince Manic_.” Leaving the man—or woman, he wasn’t really paying attention—to sputter, he grabbed a ladle-full of the punch, which he knew was spiked. No aristocrats had to drive, so alcohol was certain to be there. He took a swig and sighed. “Few of these might actually make this lame-ass _social_ a bit more fun…” He no longer cared who was listening. After all, perhaps his thoughts would scare some loser stuff-shirts off. “Wonder what big bro is up to out there…” he turned to face the window and stared out into the distance. He could picture Sonic dashing through ruins or jungles, maybe bashing up demons or robots.  
  
Bitterness welled inside of him, and he turned to walk away, punch in hand. Sonic got it made out there. Exploring, fighting, running, doing his own thing… why couldn’t _he_ have that? Why was he _stuck_ in the castle? The only people who cared to understand him were busy with their own schedule…  
  
“Heheh… This place is too easy…”  
  
Green ears twitched at the sound. That was… familiar… he turned around and caught sight of something he hadn’t seen in _ages_. A gloved hand expertly sliding into the pocket of a jacket lined with flames. The jacket was placed on another green hedgehog, who was hiding behind a vase. The plant was askew, leading Manic to correctly assume he had been hiding underneath the plant.  
  
Though he knew the contents of that pocket, shock and joy filled his heart rather than fear and dread. He _knew_ this hedgehog! He was definitely older, the jacket slightly different, a few new piercings, but it was definitely _him_!  
  
“Scourge…?” Manic asked, his voice cracking in emotion. The gloved hand stopped, blue eyes snapping in his direction. He could feel them looking over him, and his chest panged. Did… did he recognize him? It hadn’t been too long, had it? Unconsciously, he fiddled with a strand of his long hair—the one part of him that could never be visibly tamed. It was then that Scourge’s eyes widened.  
  
“M…Manic…? Green bean, is that really you?”  
  
The young prince felt as if he could cry. _Green bean_. It had been _far_ too long since he last heard that nickname pass those beautiful lips. In an instant, all formality was abandoned, and Manic threw himself into the older hedgehog’s arms. He sobbed hard into the scarred chest of the thief, earning a gentle rub between his quills.  
  
“Scourgey…!! Oh, Chaos, I m-missed you so much…!!”  
  
The rest of the world no longer mattered at that point. All he cared about was feeling those strong arms pulling him close, the familiar scent filling his nostrils. The tough, rugged voice he’d always wanted himself rumbled low in his ears with soft words of comfort, words reserved only for him.  
  
“I missed you too, baby…” Scourge returned, moving his hands underneath the polo to rub at his fur and skin. “It’s okay… just let it all out…” Manic sniffed and blubbered in a rush of emotion, knowing that anyone who’d dare to question them would get a hell of a glare from the more experienced thief.  
  
Scourge’s eyes burned with unshed tears, but he held them back as he looked firmly at the top of Manic’s head. The boy was shaking against him, obviously overwhelmed. He found himself slipping back five years, somehow still knowing exactly what to do to ease him. He bristled as a few callous, judgmental glares were shot his way, and he reacted with his own for a split second.  
  
“Are you Scourge?” a soft and light voice asked, obviously concerned but not at all disgusted. He picked his head up, greeted with the sight of Princess Sonia, clad in a red gown and adorned with silver bangles. Her tiara, also silver, gleamed in the light. She was the picture of elegance, but he could feel the sassy attitude hiding just underneath the surface.  
  
 “Oh, uh… yeah…” Scourge replied, keeping his hands on his back. “You know me, Princess?”  
  
Both ignored a few muttered insults of Scourge’s lack of proper etiquette, instead focusing on each other. Sonia smiled and glanced at Manic.  
  
“Manic would talk _a lot_ about you back when we were in the resistance,” she explained. “He mentioned your greatest achievements… how many times you helped him in the Thieves’ Guild… spoiled him… he just had so many things he loved to talk about when it came to you.”  
  
Scourge felt himself swell with pride. Seemed Manic’s devotion was still as high as ever.  
  
“Heh. Well, good t’ know I left an impression…” he stated. “Hey, listen… not t’ sound rude, but… what’s Manic doin’ in a place like this? I mean… if he was your partner in the resistance, you know he’s not…”  
  
“…It is ironic, isn’t it?” she chuckled. “But you’ll know if you just look a little closer at his forehead.”  
  
Confused, he glanced down at his boyfriend, his jaw nearly dropping in shock at the sight of the silver band that rested in his fur.  
  
“The… the fuck…?” he blurted out, earning a giggle. “Manic… he’s… but…”  
  
“We were separated as kids,” Sonia explained, placing a hand on Manic’s shoulder. “We were reunited years later and found out our heritage. Manic ended up with Ferrell by accident.”  
  
Scourge nodded slowly. “Guess it makes sense… still…”  
  
Sonia smiled in understanding. “I know… it’s been hard on him…” The music in the background faded from Scourge’s perception, completely locked on the prince in his arms and the princess whose voice carried her brother’s woes in words. “Being able to mingle with aristocrats isn’t something that a royal is born with. It takes years of learning and practice to get it right. Manic was raised to be the complete opposite, though, making it even harder for him. He tries to act like everything’s fine, but… he’s suffering here, Scourge. He politically can’t leave… Torin would send out a retrieval party if he tried.”  
  
Scourge’s eyes narrowed. What bastard would force someone to stay somewhere just because of their genetics? He tightly hugged Manic close as the boy hiccupped.  
  
“It’s okay, green bean… shh… I’m here… I ain’t goin’ anywhere…”  
  
He glanced up at Sonia, who was looking at them with watery eyes. “I know you didn’t come here expecting all this… but thank you for coming. I’m sure this is the best birthday present Manic could ask for. Please, stay for a while.”  
  
Scourge nodded. “I wouldn’t dream of leavin’. But if you want me t’ stick around, Manic deserves t’ be comfortable too.”  
  
He gently pushed up Manic’s chin with two fingers and kissed him, effectively distracting him while he worked on getting rid of his boyfriend’s crown and fancy clothes. He slipped the jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, working on the buttons of the polo next. Manic moaned happily into the kiss, feeling his body become freer.  
  
Manic allowed Scourge to ease him out of his boots and socks, then the suit trousers finally fell. Sonia didn’t even bat an eye as Manic was completely nude, as he was wont to do from time to time. He pushed himself harder into Scourge, their torsos meshing.  
  
“Oi!” Sonia barked, allowing Scourge to witness her rougher side. “Don’t you all have anything better to do than gawk at a man giving his boyfriend a present?!”  
  
The unwanted audience was effectively cowed and they turned back to their own trivial matters, and Sonia righted herself and put on a smile.  
  
“Help yourself to the food as you please, Scourge. Our cake is going to be delivered soon, if you have a sweet tooth,” she offered before passing them, heading past them to head into a new room.  
  
Scourge grinned at Manic once they pulled back, and the prince happily led his lover over to the food table. Sharp teeth flashed in a pleased grin, and the two happily fed each other several pickings from the different plates offered. Manic chugged down another glass of punch, and Scourge heartily joined him.  
  
Manic wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol starting to take effect, or just the fact that he had a kindred, loving spirit with him, or both, but he felt happier then than he did since the day began. He was giggling and leaning against his lover, and Scourge happily hugged him around his side with one arm, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
\---  
  
After eating sweet white cake and downing a few more cups of punch, and the partygoers had left, Manic and Scourge were practically tumbling over each other’s feet as they made out and headed for his bed. Both were giggling like idiots in between rough, wet kisses, and it wasn’t long before both green hedgehogs were getting aroused. Scourge cast aside his jacket and kicked off his shoes, purring as he started to grind softly against him.  
  
“Nu-uh.” Manic suddenly stated, causing Scourge to blink.  
  
“Somethin’… somethin’ wrong, babe…? I thought you were hopin’ fer this…” he frowned but pulled back, but Manic’s hands easily grasped onto his.  
  
“Scourgey… I want you… I want _all_ of you… Don’t just fuck me like a fuck-buddy. Take me…” he murmured, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks a warm glowing red in desire. “I… I want you to… be _intimate_ with me…”  
  
Scourge flushed at Manic’s request, looking at the gloves on his hands, then back at those deep orbs.  
  
“Alright, green bean… but only because you’re so sexy, birthday boy…” he teasingly winked. For Manic, he’d give the world. He slipped out of his gloves and socks, baring himself just as he did his lover. “In fact… I think I want… To go ahead and try that thing you talked about all those years ago… It’ll be a better present than what those losers gave you.”  
  
He was a bit nervous about trying out what he had planned, but the shining eagerness in Manic’s eyes gave him the courage to go for it. Manic rolled over to pull something out from a secret compartment in his nightstand. It was obviously a double-ended dildo, but he was surprised at the thickness of it. It was easily larger than a normal anthro hedgehog’s cock, big enough to nearly stuff his throat.  
  
Manic gave Scourge a lewd smirk as he began licking the toy, slathering the rubbery substance with his saliva. He suckled and kissed the phallic heads as if really giving them a blowjob, purring and groaning around the fat girth. The thief whimpered, his cheeks reddening further, and he had to grab a tissue to wipe away a drip of blood from his nose. Dammit, why did he have to look so sexy…?!  
  
Slowly, with a low groan, Manic began sliding the toy down his mouth and into his throat, taking deeper breaths to ease his gag reflex. He kept his tongue out of his mouth, letting it flop over his chin, and he winked at Scourge while he worked. Soon, he reached the middle of the long toy, and he leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Scourge shivered at the sight of the other half sticking out of his mouth. That was… an awful lot to take…  
  
“I-I warn ya, babe… I never had anything even close to a dick in my mouth… I’ve always been the giver… y’know that…”  
  
Manic nodded, fingers clenching excitedly in the sheets. Scourge kept his tongue out, just as Manic did, and slowly took the thick head into his mouth. Thankfully, it tasted less like rubber and more like Manic’s warm mouth, and he managed to wriggle in a bit of the toy. Unfortunately, his inexperience caused him to struggle, and he barely took in half the toy.  
  
He struggled to force his head further down, wanting to please his lover. His gag reflex fought him constantly, and he pulled back and panted.  
  
“Dammit… I don’t give people like you enough credit…” he coughed. “This is tough…” He groaned and gurgled as he returned to his task, trying to suppress his body’s natural defenses. “Nngh…! Mmph!!” He wiggled his head. He didn’t care how long it took, he was going to—  
  
Scourge’s eyes widened as Manic cried out and yanked his head down, forcing the thick dildo down his throat. He sputtered violently around the toy, but Manic’s grip was firm, and he had no choice but to take it. Bit after bit of plastic filled his mouth and lessened the air he could inhale, but he let out a choked groan when he felt their tongues make contact.  
  
His eyes watered with tears and were almost completely squinted shut from the pain in his throat, but he could tell Manic was flushing deeply, which made it all worth it. He finally fulfilled Manic’s kinkiest request, and the boy would be squealing if not for the other end stuffing his mouth. Instead, they gently swirled their tongues around the exposed middle of the long toy, though the scarred hedgehog’s retching made it somewhat tricky.  
  
Their erections throbbed like mad amidst their heated make-out session, and Scourge wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside his boyfriend’s tight hole.  
  
“Urk…” Scourge gagged, realizing it was useless to try speaking. Instead, he eased his own hands to cup the green furred ass, and Manic let out a choked gasp.  
  
“Nf!!” His fingers tightened in Scourge’s head fur, but as those warm hands began to carefully inch toward his entrance, he started to relax. Scourge could feel Manic’s acceptance of his hands near his most private spots, and he wasted no time in lining up his twitching erection with his pucker. His eyes glinted in excitement, watching Manic’s face flush.  
  
Coal black eyes darted over to a bottle of lube, but Scourge wagged a finger before pointing at his bulging throat. The message was clear: if I’m doing your kink, you’re doing mine. And Manic knew Scourge’s kink well from listening to his stories.  
  
He swung his legs up and wrapped them around Scourge’s waist and kissed the gagging thief hard. Scourge whined and coughed, but he tightened his grip on Manic’s ass and began to push in. Manic whimpered into Scourge’s mouth at the burning stretch on his insides. Scourge made sure to go slow, his cock slicked only by a thin layer of pre-cum. The further he pushed, the harder he had to strain around the dildo to keep breathing.  
  
Manic shivered at the feeling of being invaded. Scourge’s cock was decorated with a Jacob’s Ladder, adding cool metal to the equation. His own cock was leaking a steady flow of pre-cum into their fur.  
  
“Mnn…” Manic moaned, caressing what he could reach of Scourge’s mouth with his tongue. Scourge grunted and gave one more push, driving his cock to the hilt, and Manic gasped and gagged. The prince had no words to describe the _rush_ of pleasure that filled him. His body felt completely full, something he’d wanted to feel for ages. Scourge managed to give a small wink before he gripped Manic’s shoulders.  
  
Scourge started fucking Manic’s tight hole with deep, full thrusts, the slightly slow speed allowing him to keep some air flowing into his lungs. Manic sputtered and he bucked back, craving that thick cock in his ass. Manic’s lips pressed firmly to his, their tongues meshed together between their chins. Scourge gurgled and groaned into the deep kiss.  
  
The two rocked their bodies back and forth, still unused to making out around such a huge toy. Despite his fondness for rougher sex, Scourge wanted to make the moment last. This was his boyfriend’s day; tomorrow, they’d play more by his rules. A hand drifted down to grasp Manic’s pulsing organ, and Manic whined. By now their chins were soaked in drool, but their pleasured expressions were more than enough of a distraction.  
  
Slowly, Scourge started working Manic over with soft strokes, eventually speeding up. Manic shivered and weakly groaned around the dildo. He began to pant and gag more as his orgasm built up, and Scourge watched in fascination as Manic quivered on the bed. His own cock was twitching and pulsing inside of his lover, and his lungs were starting to burn from his effort. He jerked Manic harder and faster as soon as it started to hurt, and Manic let out a muffled whine.  
  
Cum burst over Scourge’s fingers and Manic’s belly, and Scourge moaned as the tight passage squeezed him even tighter. He spilled his seed deep into the prince’s ass, falling to the side as his body gave out. Manic shakily pulled backwards to let the long toy fall out of his mouth, pulling the other end out of the thief’s. The two gasped and coughed slightly while they recovered from their lewd act. Words didn’t even need to be said. Manic simply scooted closer, tucking his head under Scourge’s chin, and the two fell asleep satisfied.  
  
\--  
  
The two green hedgehogs awoke just before sunrise, courtesy of the alarm in Manic’s phone. Scourge let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Seriously…? The fuck you get up this early for…?” he mumbled, before Manic’s bare hand covered his eyes and turned him away from the window.  
  
“Shh…. Just get back to sleep, Scourgey… Sis is kinda my tutor, so I gotta get up when she’s ready… I’ll be back for ya when breakfast is ready.” He kissed the thief on the cheek before walking out. Scourge grumbled under his breath but allowed Manic to take care of his own duties, surprised when Sonia walked into the room not even ten minutes later.  
  
“The heck’s goin’ on, Princess…?” he murmured, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Sonia only grinned and easily hoisted Scourge to his feet.  
  
“We have to leave for an important meeting in a couple hours. You need a shower and breakfast, and I doubt you want to stay here while Manic is in another providence.”  
  
_That_ got Scourge’s attention. He easily snapped awake. “You’re fuckin’ right I don’t wanna be here if he ain’t! Where’s th’ shower?!” He looked around, giving her a wild look.  
  
“Out your left, two doors to the right. See you at breakfast!” she chirped. Scourge hastily headed for the room and slammed the door, scrubbing the cum from his groin and giving his body an overall quick wash. He then slipped on his outfit and rushed for the dining hall, where the two royal ladies were waiting.  
  
“…Where’s green bean?” he asked as he got himself some sausages and eggs, forgoing the fruit or bread. He had a particular penchant for the heartier foods.  
  
“Manic is using the public bathroom,” Aleena answered with a chuckle. “He hates using his private bathroom—the one Sonia pointed you to.” Scourge blinked. Private bathrooms? He smirked shamelessly.  
  
“Well, perhaps on a day we’re not rushing, I can help him make it… not so private…” he chuckled, earning a scoff from the advisor. Aleena and Sonia shared a knowing, humored look, but said nothing. Manic arrived a few minutes later to sit beside Scourge, happily digging in as well. Sadly, breakfast didn’t last long, and once everything was cleaned up, it was time to get ready to go.  
  
“This way, Scourge,” Torin stated as the group started for what he supposed were the dressing rooms. He could see blazers, crowns, and the like neatly organized.  
  
“Ugh… Smells like highfalutin garbage in here…” he scoffed.  
  
“You’re tellin’ me…” Manic grumbled to himself as he got back into his aristocratic outfit. “Man… I wish I could at least customize this thing…” he grumbled. “Y’know, make it… not as fancy… more my style.”  
  
Aleena and Scourge shared a look before she grinned.  
  
“Well, if that’s all you really want, we can make it different.”  
  
“Really?” Manic’s ears perked. “But, I thought you said there were rules to this thing.”  
  
“Yes, there are rules…” Aleena started. “But nothing that prevents customization. It simply has to be clean, balanced on both sides, and you mustn’t remove the insignia on the chest pockets.”  
  
“That’s it? So, I can’t rip it, but I can make clean cuts?”  
  
“Of course, dear.” Manic grinned, ignoring Torin’s scowl, and he looked at the seamstresses.  
  
“Ok, I’m not really all crafty… think you can help?” The women nodded eagerly, jumping at the chance to make the uniform more unique. “Sweet! Ok…” He looked himself over. “Let’s ditch the sleeves and crop the bottom.”  
  
With careful snips, Manic was able to ditch the sleeves, and the ends were hemmed up around his shoulders. The bottom half of the jacket fell away, leaving the chest untouched. Torin winced at the sight, but Scourge and Manic were grinning ear to ear.  
  
“Anything else, Manic?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s lose the shirt.” Manic’s altered jacket was removed, and he threw away the shirt before slipping the jacket on. “Can I leave the blazer unzipped?”  
  
“Um…” Aleena frowned. “I don’t think so… it would cause imbalance in the jacket’s appearance…” She gestured to the zipper on the right and the latch on the left. Manic sighed, then squawked when Scourge grasped the shears, snipping away the fabric that held the zipper.  
  
“There,” he purred, igniting a blush on Manic’s face. He shamelessly groped his chest for a second and stepped back. “I’m likin’ this just as much as you are~”  
  
Manic chuckled and looked back at himself. “Ok, so… do I need the pants…?” He looked at the white dress pants lined with gold.  
  
Scourge had a lecherous grin, but Aleena nodded. “Yes. It’s a sign of higher decency. Just because nothing is… showing… doesn’t mean you can flaunt it.”  
  
“Aw… Wait. I just have to have it covered? So then, I can turn the pants into shorts or something…?”  
  
Aleena blinked. “I never thought of that… the rules state they simply must be covered, so… yeah, you can wear something else.”  
  
The grin on Manic’s face made Scourge’s cheeks flush. “Sweet. I got just the thing! Be back in a second!”  
  
Manic darted off, leaving the group confused for a few minutes. He returned with a small case of things, then set it up on the table. He shed his shoes and pants before pulling out something that caused Sonia’s eyes to widen. It was practically the opposite thing! Manic slipped into a black speedo, grinning at Scourge’s wide eyes.  
  
“Now for the last removal…” He peeled off his socks rather than put his boots on. He then slipped on a pair of fishnets over his lower legs.  
  
“Fishnets…?” Scourge squeaked. “Humunahumunahumuna…” he muttered. Manic winked and slipped on his spiked bracelets, leaving his gloves behind. Added to that was a spiked collar, then his gold earrings. He then pulled out a thin tube.  
  
“Mascara?” Sonia blinked. “I thought your lashes looked thicker than normal… wait.” Her face went flat. “Now that explains all those times I was running out in the tour van faster than normal… you stole my mascara…”  
  
Manic shuddered a bit but applied some black nail polish over his fingernails, giving a wink in the mirror.  
  
“Now _this_ …” he gestured to himself. “Is _me_.” He turned to his mother and sibling, a wide grin on his face. Aleena nodded.  
  
“Definitely unorthodox, but it still falls in line with the code. You’re going to be turning some heads,” she said with a soft chuckle. Scourge looped an arm around Manic’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re just tryin’ to tease me, huh?” he purred, his muzzle a deep cherry and his eyes half-lidded.  
  
“Oh, that’s just a bonus,” Manic giggled. “I’ve wanted to dress like this for ages. Your approval is a sweet bonus though.”  
  
“Oh, you’re about to get more than my approval in a minute…” Scourge easily hoisted Manic into his arms. “‘Scuze us!”  
  
Scourge purred and made to run off, only to be stopped by Torin.  
  
“Scourge, must I remind you we have to leave in five minutes?”  
  
“Never heard of a quickie?” was the smartass remark that left the goat sputtering and Princess and Queen giggling.  
  
“Scourge, just do it already,” Sonia managed to finally get out. “We really do need to hurry.”  
  
Scourge grinned and pulled the back of Manic’s speedo aside to expose his tailhole, gripping his rapidly hardening shaft. “Suit yourself!” He easily plunged himself into the prince, hands gripping the hard nubs on his chest.  
  
“Oooh, fuck yes…” Manic hissed, face getting flushed. He _loved_ Scourge’s raunchiness! He relished in Torin’s incredulous, flustered expression, and he was moaning with each thrust. Scourge’s breath was hot and heavy in his ears, his thrusts erratic and fierce. Sharp teeth nipped at him and made him whine and his balls slapped into his ass.  
  
“That’s it babe… you like it dirty, huh, big boy…?” Scourge murmured huskily into his ear. Manic only moaned, yelping at a hard tweak at his nipples and a deep thrust. “Go on, fill that speedo up… I can make your legs white for ya… you want that…?!”  
  
“Nnngh!! Sh-shit!!” Manic howled. Scourge’s dirty talking was making him throb! He yelped as he was planted on his feet and bent over, Scourge hovering over his back. Scourge growled and panted harshly, his cock throbbing and leaking over the prince’s insides. He moved one hand down to rub and squeeze at Manic’s erection through the spandex.  
  
“Cum, you dirty prince… I wanna see that speedo dripping!” A few well-placed slams to his prostate did just that. Manic came with a loud whine, seed spilling out and through the fabric. The resulting tightness caused Scourge to follow suit, filling him up with hot cum. Scourge groaned as he rode out his orgasm, making his seed slosh around his insides, pushing deep to prevent it from leaking too much. With a satisfied sigh, he pulled out, letting the backside of the speedo slip back over his entrance. “…There… Alright, let’s go.”  
  
Dazed, Manic followed behind, happily enjoying the feeling of the cool stone on his bare feet and cum swimming in his speedo.  
  
“If this… is what I have to look forward to… I might make this my new thing…” he chuckled, eagerly looking forward to a much happier and more entertaining future with his boyfriend back at his side. 


End file.
